


a leaf of the tree

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning doesn't always require participation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a leaf of the tree

**Author's Note:**

> For Yunho's birthday, and for [](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/profile)[**wmelon_kaiye**](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: "I'll get you when you're least aware". [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** said it was OK.

[With Junsu, the best way to win is to try not playing the game at all.]

The first time Yunho slung an unthinking arm around Junsu's shoulders as they walked to their next practice, Junsu shied away as if Yunho'd burned him. Suddenly something came into focus for Yunho - the way that seemingly no-one but Junsu's family and Hyukjae seemed to be permitted to touch him. There and then, he decided that he wanted to be part of that group, one of the people who Junsu allowed in.

Yunho's pleased to find out that he's already better off than most others - when he taps Junsu on the shoulder to get his attention, Junsu doesn't freeze the way Yunho's seen him do, tolerates the brush of fingers when Yunho hands him a drink in a break between practices. Yunho lets the touches linger as long as he dares, watches the way Junsu's questioning glances turn to smiles more and more often.

Then Yunho finds himself in urgent need of someplace to stay, to _live_ , and he doesn't know why he's even telling Junsu, except that he has no-one else to tell. He can't bother his family with this, not when their answer will be to tell him to come home, and Junsu's one of the best friends he has here. What he doesn't expect is Junsu cocking his head to the side, thoughtful, Junsu saying, "Well, that's easy. Come stay with me then. I mean, my parents love you already."

And just that simply, Yunho's living with Junsu. Junsu's there every time he turns around, laughing at him and making him feel welcome, sleeping in a bed almost within arm's reach of Yunho's, calling for Yunho and Junho in the same breath and laughing at the similarity of the names every time. Yunho's a little startled by the Junsu he sees here, the way he tucks himself against his mother in the mornings to say hello and beg for breakfast, the way Junsu's father ruffles his hair and Junsu leans into the touch, the way Junsu and Junho play football, all pushing and shoving and illegal tackles that turn into impromptu wrestling matches in the grass.

Yunho almost forgets his self-appointed mission in the novelty of seeing Junsu like that so much of the time. Maybe that's why he's so startled the first time Junsu reaches for the remote, turns down the volume on the television and swings his feet up into Yunho's lap, snuggling deeper into the sofa and closing his eyes. Yunho doesn't know how he's supposed to react to that, doesn't know what the right response is. He says nothing (he doesn't want to disturb Junsu's nap anyway), curls his hands over Junsu's ankles and tries to focus on the movie, not the warm new weight of Junsu's feet on his thighs.

It's a turning point. From that moment, Junsu's in Yunho's space every chance he gets - muttering into Yunho's ear, a running commentary on the failings of the other trainees that makes Yunho laugh and gets him in trouble while Junsu gives his most innocent smile and escapes unscathed, guiding Yunho around his favourite haunts with an arm around him or pulling him along by a hand. Yunho's bewildered but pleased. Somehow he'd got exactly what he wanted, he just hasn't got a clue how he managed it. He thinks it might be enough just to accept, to take what Junsu's offering and give back the casual affection in equal measure, now that he's allowed to. So he does.

In time Junsu comes to let others in too - other trainees, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun. As they get older, he relaxes further, learns to put up with the casual touches by near strangers - has to, with all of the stylists who push fingers carelessly through their hair and the coordis who slide arms around them to adjust the fit of their clothes just so. Still, Yunho appreciates being one of the people Junsu more than tolerates, one of the people he reaches out to of his own accord.

[There are no losers, that way.]


End file.
